The present invention relates to an apparatus which detects the traveling direction of a moving vehicle by utilizing a centrifugal force generated when the moving object turns.
Heretofore, apparatuses for detecting the direction of a moving vehicle have relied on, for example, a method which detects the direction of the earth magnetism and a method which utilizes a gyro-compass.
Such direction detection apparatuses have involved disadvantages as stated below. In case of the former, the apparatus is prone to be influenced by the ambient magnetic field because the magnetic field of the earth magnetism is feeble. Therefore, the apparatus is limited as to its place of installation and cannot perform a precise measurement. Moreover, the apparatus requires complicated adjustments because of the magnetic deviation which differs depending on the region where it is used. In addition, it cannot be used at all in a region having an intense magnetic field. On the other hand, in case of the latter, the gyro body has a mechanism of high precision and therefore requires a high degree of skill for its adjustments. In addition, the cost becomes high, and its size may be large.